Fusion
by Marmaset6
Summary: An alternate take on metroid fusion. does include futa smut and is definitely nsfw. hope you enjoy.


The X parasite, an abomination of nature. The perfect bioweapon capable of copying any organism and even enhance them to freakish levels. In this case, who knows if it was really an enhancement.

Some time ago I was exposed to the X and it almost killed me. Thankfully, it was halted before I was really killed off. Even though it didn't kill me it copied me, a revelation which hadn't crossed my mind until now. As soon as I entered this ship I knew something was off, but Adam ensured me everything was fine. I should have trusted my instincts.

Facing myself, my pinnacle of power and ability in my current state is almost impossible. I am physically incapable of matching it. It has my abilities, but who knows if it can use them all effectively. I can't believe I was forced to this, hiding in a locker to escape my own death. From myself no less.

The locker's cold metal pushed against my arm unpleasantly and chilled it more than it should have. I had gotten into a slight scrape with it and it managed to break away some of my newer armor. And by some I mean all, it almost seemed like it had purposely went easy on me to make me even more vulnerable. My armor was supposedly combined into my skin and would have to be removed surgically, but it seemed to come off to its attacks. Maybe it just reabsorbed the X inside of it. I have no doubt in my mind any conflict with this thing could prove fatal after all it is me I am dealing with here.

I hear the iconic clanking of metal on metal as the thing approached my direction. Every few steps it seemed to stop moving for some reason, although that wasn't clear to me. Iit passed by my locker without turning but merely stopped in front of it. My entire heart sank into my chest as a terrible fear climbed up my spine. My fear was quickly diminished as it took another step down the hall away from me. It kept up this pattern of stopping every few steps until it reached the end of the room. It had just occurred to me, this room was a cargo hold and as such didn't have a back entrance. She would have to turn around and pass me one more time. The only other exit I saw that could possibly work was a small vent in the end of the hall.

I heard it turn around at the end of the hall preparing to come back this way. My mind lingered on why it was walking in such a strange manner, it had never shown this kind of pattern before. Could this relate to something special about the room, or one of my abilities she stole? My eyes shot open and my entire face grew in shock as realization washed over me. She was scanning with my x-ray visor. That means she knew I was here, she had to. Unless my suit managed to hide me somehow. I have never encountered another using the zero suit technology so I hadn't had the chance to scan them. That's another thing as well it purposely didn't shoot at my face and as such my helmet was still completely in tact.

Maybe I would be okay, maybe it didn't know I was here. Maybe it wasn't using the x-ray visor after all. All my thoughts distracted me from where it was. There was no slot in the locker so I had no way of knowing its location. I heard one more step be taken, directly in front of me. It either turned to face me or was just being thorough with its scans. I heard and felt its hand reach out and grab onto the handle of the locker. I looked up and down at shock. My blaster was shot to pieces, I had no way of defending myself. It opens the locker door and I see my own visor staring back at me. I stared into its eyes too terrified to look anywhere else. Its eyes were hollow and completely white. Other than them I couldn't make out much of a face, although I assumed it looked like me. It reached out with its hand and grabbed my helmet. It was going to crush my skull and kill me. This is how I died, not even to ridley, to myself. While I closed my eyes and started crying in utter terror, it lifted my helmet off instead. I opened my eyes in surprise and looked back at it. My hair fell down my face and looked messy and unkempt. Half of my face was covered but vision was still possible.

I looked back down and its arm cannon began charging up a blast. My eyes shut once again as I pushed back into the corner, covering my chest with my arms knowing it wouldn't do anything anyways. It wanted to look me in the eyes when it killed me, what a savage beast. I fought back my own terror and own fear as I struck it in the face immediately regretting it as my hand pulled back in pain.

After recovering, the charging arm cannon was made painfully aware as its sound rang through my ears. It was pointed at my face as I gulped and looked down it with immense terror. This isn't a death I can accept, I still have so much more to do. Even if I die, my legacy will live on, I hope. As soon as the blast is fully charged to my surprise the hand shoots away and blasts my helmet into dust.

I began gasping from the sheer relief as I slumped down into the locker further, sitting down at this point. Tears start leaving my eyes once again as I look up into the face now looking down at me. From this angle I couldn't see anything past the helmet's glimmer.

"What do you want from me?" I was barely able to make out those words as my eyes stayed locked onto its face. To my shock it stepped back from me and gave me some room. It seemed as though it didn't want to kill me, at least not now.

It reached down and removed its arm cannon in one motion before tossing it aside haphazardly. It began removing its armor piece by piece until it stood next to a pile of orange metal. It looked just like me except its skin was a shade of grey and its hair was blue. It even had a copy of my zero suit on.

It had me in its grasp and completely disarmed itself, why? In a one on one fight I have no doubt it would win but why was it making it hard. I got a look at its face and it looked sad. I guess I should call it a her now, it's only fitting I suppose. She looked down at me and reached her hand out but her face still had an ugly frown on it. I took her hand and it was surprisingly warm as it pulled me up to my feet. My cheeks finally started to cool off and return to normal color as I looked it in the eyes. It slowly looked more happy as I calmed down and seemed kind of bubbly in a way.

"Umm, hi. Can you speak? Why didn't you kill me?"

It looked at me and tilted its head slightly. It looked very confused as it tried to understand what I meant. It answered both of my questions by looking at me and saying quietly.

"Why would I kill? You're me"

It's voice seemed small and I finally got some sort of closure to my prior questions as it answered that one. I nodded before taking a step forward and sitting on top of some barrels. It walked over and sat down underneath me inbetween my legs while it stared at my eyes. I slowly began to accept this new revelation as I thought she was kind of cute, in like a puppy kind of way not a sexy kind of way, that would be weird.

"Do you have a name? I feel bad for not being able to call you something you know?"

"Samus"

It never broke eye contact and never blinked as it spoke, it was pretty creepy once I focused on it. Other than that she was just like a puppy, a really cute human sized puppy. I motioned for it to hop up next to me because her between my legs felt weird.

"Okay, don't know what I was expecting with that one. Excuse me for being blunt, but what do you want as a whole? Like, why are you here?"

"To reproduce."

I looked over at it a little shocked before regaining a little composure and looked forward again. I could feel it staring at me even now. It wanted to reproduce with me? That is definitely odd. How would it even reproduce, would I give birth to myself after being impregnated by a woman? Unless the X changed her somehow, down there.

"How do you mean? You can't exactly get me pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

It really was like talking to a child after all. A really big cute child. And I guess it's time to take myself to biology class.

"You know, like sex? Like when a man sticks his penis inside of a woman until he releases some of his sperm. Do you understand any of that?"

She looked over in confusion before standing up. She moved right in front of me and pointed at me. "Woman" she then pointed at herself before saying "man?"

I looked at her nether region specifically as I thought that maybe she did have a penis. Even if she did there is no way the X could replicate fertile sperm after only having seen a woman. No matter how smart it may be it isn't that smart.

"I don't know, I will have to check"

I reach forward as I undid the seal on the zero suit separating it into two sections. I removed the bottom one halfway before taking a look at her crotch. There was something there, but a penis it certainly was not. At least a human one anyways. She was still looking at me puzzled not even seeming to get excited. I reached out and grabbed onto it before lifting it up to check underneath and as I suspected there wasn't anything there. She hadn't developed a penis more like a phallic tentacle.

I let go of it and looked back up before nodding and pointing at her. "Man" she began smiling sweetly at being correct and I couldn't help but also smile. She had gathered information rather quickly, I guess she was as perceptive as me after all. She pointed at her crotch and then at me. "Inside?"

I nodded once again before standing up myself. I was starting to get a little hot all over at the thought of having intercourse with this thing. I mimicked the actions I did to her except I removed both pieces of the suit and laid them aside. I removed the rest of hers and finally got a good look at her body.

She looked just like me in almost every regard. The most notable change being the innocence. She still didn't seem to understand as she looked at me funny. I sat back down and felt the cold metal on my butt. I looked up to her and signalled her to move closer. She took a few steps until she was pressed against me. I guess she followed directions.

"First you have to play with me. If you stick it in me without playing with me it could hurt really bad okay?"

It nodded before looking down. It didn't really understand what it was doing so whenever it tried something it looked back up to see if my face had turned expressions. She slowly began playing with my neck which felt pleasant, but not pleasurable.

I reached down and grabbed ahold of her hand gently, it looked up at me in confusion. I placed her hand on my breast and squeezed it.

"The noises I make are good, don't stop if you hear them."

It began playing with my breasts lightly, not wanting to hurt me. I began faking loud moans to encourage her to do more. I put my hand on hers and started moving it more roughly hoping she got the hint. It started moving roughly around which actually caused me to moan, although much less intensely. I looked at its crotch and it had finally started to get erect.

I pulled her face up gently and immediately mashed our faces together passionately. I pulled her ontop of me without letting go of her mouth. I lied down across the rows of barrels and pulled her into me further. My folds have become more than wet enough at this point to take her cock.

I reached forward and grabbed ahold of it. I felt her tense up in my mouth and her face had also froze slightly. I pulled it forward and positioned at my entrance. I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Push slowly, once it's all inside take it out and push it back in repeatedly."

I figured it would have had some sense of instincts to complete its main operative but I guess not. It nodded before slipping the tip inside. I moaned quietly before moving my hands away and placed them above my head.

"You're in full control now honey, don't disappoint please."

She looked back up and gulped before nodding. Slowly, inch by inch it began shoving more inside of me. Every motion caused me to gasp slightly. It didn't just stay stationary in me, it squirmed and flexed to fill up the space. Once it was all in me I began biting my lip to try and stifle my screams. It looked up in worry and I nodded to tell it to keep going. My athleticism and training left my body ready for all kinds of attacks, but not my mind.

It slowly pulled itself out of me before pushing it back in quicker the second time. I moaned loudly and began panting. It started repeating this action growing in speed very quickly. After about a minute of thrusting it was pounding into me like a damn jackhammer. Who would've thought I would be this sexy.

"If you feel something start to come out of you, make sure you don't release it inside of my hole down there. You can put it in my mouth if you'd like just not there."

"Yes ma'am. Something is coming."

I nodded before trying my hardest to regain my composure. I had my first orgasm in a long while approaching and I couldn't help but speed up the process. I reached a hand down and began rubbing my clit furiously.

In one fluid motion my crotch shot forward and fully engulfed the shaft inside of me. My inner walls clenched around her and my mind shattering orgasm coursed through me. Almost on cue she pulled out of me and jumped forward to my face in a flash. I was surprised by her speed as I engulfed her cock with my mouth. Her "seed" began pouring into my mouth. It didn't taste like much and it was a lot more liquidy than normal sperm. After she finished releasing she slumped forward and caused me to choke on her cock slightly. I spit it out and it rested on my chin as I began giggling. I grabbed her and moved her down to be level with me. She was also slightly taller than me I just noticed.

I placed a quick peck on her lips and in a bright flash of light all at once she vanished. I felt a slight bulging in the back of my throat as a dull purple light escaped my mouth. My clone had put itself inside of me. I should have felt apprehensive or scared but I wasn't, I felt happy almost. I looked to the armor which she had been wearing and the visor had turned on. It showed what seemed to be a live video feed of the clone.

It started speaking to me and was able to maintain eye contact as I moved closer. I picked up the helmet and set it in my lap facing upwards as I began to listen to it speak.

"I have now put myself inside of you mother. We live as two entities in the same body. I cannot control you or harm you but I am able to assist you if you desire. Just by thinking you can speak with me. I am able to manifest through your skin in a variety of shapes, including a very practical energy resistant skin."

As I thought about it I decided to give it permission to manifest in that form and it did in an instant. A slightly purple film was secreted from my skin and was attached to me. It didn't feel like clothing whatsoever and instead it felt like it became my skin. Although I could still feel two separate layers of flesh. It was actually quite surreal. It left everything but my head covered with a protective layer.

"So you don't regret having me with you, that is quite pleasing. I am only able to speak through electronics because I am not precise enough to flow in-between your neurons without causing permanent damage to your brain. Your helmet will do excellently for now but in the future a more portable device would be more beneficial. Only you can hear me as well, unless you give them permission of course"

So this is almost like I have supernatural powers, this is awesome! I wonder, could you manifest in some kind of weapon? Almost on cue the purple around my skin turned into a sharp glowing blade sharp to the touch. One thing I had noticed is that this room was incredibly cold and the layer around me was the only thing keeping me warm. Once again it had reformed into the suit and formed around my whole body.

I realized I had a mission to complete and goals to achieve so I quickly re-equipped my armor saving the helmet for last and felt right at home. I slipped on the helmet and my hud turned back on with a new noticeable addition. In the top right corner a cute purple blob was sat. I assumed that was the clone and it confirmed that rather quickly. I had a new outlook on my role and on my mission as it almost seemed this thing made me happy as well. But if we were to be together, it almost seems as though it would be appropriate to give it a name. How about saturn? It grew a cutesy smiley face which made me actually laugh. It felt good to be here, good to be back in my armor, good to have made a new special friend.

(to vote on the next fic message me on discord. pheonix_wing#7548)


End file.
